The Bad Times
This story belongs to the series None Spared: Art of War, it is about a squad of US soldiers that participates in a daring campaign to prevent a full-scale nuclear war during the events of World War IV. Act 1 Chapter 1 March 30th, 2015 Mediterranean Coast, Egypt The gates of the USS Boxer opened up, inside the ship were a dozen AAV-7A1 Amtracs, carrying inside members of the 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit. Inside one particular Amtrac was a squad that distinguished itself from the others for its courageous efforts during the war, the squad is known as Apache 6-1. "Listen up, everyone" said Second Lt. Michael Collins, second in command of the company. "We're going to be leading the assault on this small town, we're going to eliminate any resistance we encounter here and choke their supply routes. We move in, shoot the bad guys and get out. Most of the city has now fallen under control of the MERC, so expect heavy resistance from the bad guys. Is that clear?", the platoon replied, "Yes, Sir!". The Amtrac had reached its objective, the small coastal village 30 kilometres West of Cairo. "Move out! Move out!" ordered Lt. Collins. Sergeant Jeffrey McKinley, a young sergeant accompanied by his squad dug in a foxhole. "Squad, regroup!" he ordered. "We're going to be moving South, intel says we got heavy resistance just past this point, chances are they've already seen us, and are preparing for us to make our move, so we need your minds to be sharp and your body to be ready. We'll be leading an attack by the left flank, we'll be moving forward, we're gonna squeeze in these bastards and continue our move South until this town is secured." The squad, divided into four fireteams, moved to the left flank. "All units, this is Apache 6-1, we're in position." said Sgt. McKinley, "Corporal O'Sheas, we need you to set up your '249 behind these sandbags.". O'Sheas' fireteam was composed by Pvt. Douglas Halifax, PFC James West, Pvt. Kyle Nelson and Pvt. Miles Watson. Lieutenant Collins spoke through the radio, "Weapons free!". The Marine company, overlooking a MERC resistance pocket, swooped down and opened fire on the MERC. Only O'Sheas' fireteam and another fireteam stayed behind to provide covering fire. Pvt. Watson gripped to the M249, squeezing the trigger and cutting down enemies as they tried to push away the Marines. "Hey, Nelson, stop watching the flowers grow and help me feed ammunition!" Watson said to Nelson in a sharp tone. "Y-Yes, right away!", Nelson replied. Nelson dived next to Watson as he fired his machine gun. Sgt. McKinley was gripping his rifle as he fired on the incoming enemies. Just as he was going to shoot his next target, he was tackled to the ground by Lt. Collins. "GET DOWN!" Collins yelled. A PG-7V2 rocket whistled just above their heads, exploding harmlessly on a rock. "Enemy RPG! Concentrate fire on the RPG!" ordered Sgt. McKinley to Cpl. O'Sheas through the comm. "Fireteam! Focus fire on the RPG, located right next to the tower to the West!" ordered Travis. Halifax looked through the 4x scope of his rifle, locating his target. Halifax held his breath, then fired his rifle. "Target down!" he said. "Good work, Halifax. RPG is down!" O'Sheas said. After taking out the first pocket of resistance in the city, the Marine company regrouped, receiving instructions from their CO, Captain Bowman. "Good work, company. The first pocket of resistance has been taken out, now we move deeper into the city and secure the rest of the town. Make sure to double check your corners, fire only when fired upon, we have civvies in the town. Understood?" Captain Bowman said. "Yes, sir!" replied the company. "Good, now board your vehicles and get ready to kick some ass." Chapter 2 March 30th, 2015 30 km West of Cairo Apache 6-1 was cruising through the town streets inside an LAV-25. "So... Rumour has it that the USMC Force Recon is landing on Tunis tomorrow..." West said. "So we land in a completely different country when the main force--" Nelson replied, who was interrupted by Watson, "Quit being a fucking hippie, Nelson, just do your job!". "Quiet, Marines. We're here to cut their supply route to Tunis and stop the MERC from sending reinforcements during the main invasion." Sgt. McKinley said. The LAV stopped. "Why are we stopping?" asked Nelson. "I dunno, probably IEDs..." replied Halifax. The doors opened on the LAV, Apache 6-1 stepped out. "Hey, Sarge, why are we stopping here?" asked West. "We're meeting with another MEU company just beyond this street. Keep your eyes open and your weapons ready." replied Sgt. McKinley. Captain Bowman and Lieutenant Collins approached Sergeant McKinley. "Follow us, Sergeant." said Bowman. The company crossed the streets, turning right on a tight alleyway. "We're attracting too much attention, cover your flanks, watch for silhouettes on the rooftops." said Lieutenant Collins. "Anyone wonders why this part of the world gets so fucked up all the time?" asked Watson, and Halifax replied "I just work here, Miles.". The Marine company reached their rendezvous with the other company. "Captain Walker, what's the mission?" asked Cpt. Bowman to the other Marine captain. "We're going to be performing an assault on the East side of the city, near the market. It's a fucked up area of town and intel says there's a lot of MERC presence in and around the market, that's where the last pockets of resistance of the town are found." said Cpt. Walker, as he scribbles some notes on the battlefield map. "Excellent plan, Cpt. Walker. Now let's get moving." replied Cpt. Bowman. Both companies boarded their vehicles and cruised through the city streets, with no signs of resistance. "A combined force of 180 skilled soldiers against ten dozen semi-armed half-brained misfits, yeah that almost seems to even it out." Miles said. "I dunno about you man, but this place gives me the creeps..." said West. "It's a fucking ghost town" replied Halifax. The vehicles continued their route towards the East side of the city. "Objective in sight, 200 metres" said Cpt. Walker; The objective was in sight, the local market heavily guarded by MERC. "Marines, dismount the vehicle." ordered Sgt. MicKinley. All Marines took their positions and got ready to engage. "Weapons free! Weapons free!" ordered Lt. Collins. All Marines opened fire on their objective as the LAVs fired upon heavily armoured positions. The two Marine companies fired relentlessly on the MERC, LAVs manœuvred around the street corners as Marines moved forward. The Marines kept pushing forward as the LAVs fired on enemy resistance pockets. "Hey, Watson. You keep the bullets raining as we push the MERC away." said Sgt. McKinley to Watson. "On it!" Watson replied. McKinley led his squad forward, pushing MERC resistance away, cutting through the flanks and sneaking from behind enemy forces, there was at least three quarters of the Marine force flushing the MERC out. Halifax aimed down the sights of his M16 and opened fire on MERC forces, he saw an enemy dug in behind sandbags equipped with a Dragunov, he saw the glint of the scope, Halifax pulled the trigger and the enemy marksman was dead. Fighting went on for at least another half hour, until the last enemy insurgent was killed. "Company, regroup!" said Lieutenant Collins. "We just chokee the longest supply route of the MERC in less than 24 hours. We got the rest of the 13th MEU three kilometres East, they just took out the other part of the supply route. Tonight, we return to the USS Boxer and prepare for our next mission. Tomorrow lands the main invasion force in Tunisia, good job, Marines." Chapter 3 April 3rd, 2015 Jeddah, Saudi Arabia Three MH-60S Seahawks were carrying members of the USMC 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit to the port of Jeddah, on board a Seahawk was Apache 6-1. "This is the mission, we land on the port of Jeddah to intercept a cargo shipment carrying ordnance for the MERC, courtesy of Kim Jong-Un. Cargo is inside a Liberian registered vessel, the MV Stone Island, when we get there, we surround the ship and secure the cargo inside." said Sgt. McKinley. The three helicopters landed on the Port of Jeddah, where the Stone Island was harboured. "Squad, check your corners and stay frosty" said McKinley. Apache 6-1 creeped through the stacked containers in the harbour, standing close to the Stone Island. Halifax took out his binoculars. "Got something moving on the deck of the ship" he said. "We got company, two trucks coming from the left side." said Nelson. "Hold your fire until we get ahold of the cargo." said McKinley. At that moment, containers were starting to get unloaded from the ship. "All teams, this is Apache 6-1, we see the cargo being unloaded, prepare to attack." said McKinley. "Affirmative, Apache 6-1, over and out.". "Squad, get ready, on three... One, Two... Three!". Marines opened fire on the MERC sentries guarding the cargo. "We got enemies firing from the ship!" screamed Halifax. Mercenaries fired on the Marines from the ship. West looked down the Holographic sight of his rifle, picking up a target. He fired. "That's one target down!" he said, "Cover me, I'm reloading!". Fighting went on for another 15 minutes. Marine forces had defeated the mercenaries. "Regroup!" said Lt. Collins. "We need two teams out here, and two teams inside the ship. Sergeant McKinley, you go inside with Team Two. Teams Three and Four stay out here with me.". Apache 6-1 climbed up the rope ladder on the ship. "We're here for the captain, everyone else is expendable." said McKinley. The squad carefully crept through the ship's deck. "We got company" said O'Sheas. "Two mercenaries". "Fire" said McKinley. O'Sheas aimed his rifle and shot the two targets. "Excellent". "Contact. Enemy mercenary unit, platoon sized, coming our way.". "Fire!". Marine forces fired on the mercenaries. "They're returning fire!" said West. The short skirmish continued. Watson fired his machine gun relentlessly as he aimed down the 3.4x scope, cutting through the enemies. Nelson threw a flashbang. When the flashbang went off, the remaining mercenaries were stunned, giving an opportunity to the Marines to finish them off. "Area cleared". Nelson kneeled down to check on the bodies. "Who are these guys?". "Mercenaries, probably hired by the KPA to look after the cargo." replied Halifax. "Or more precisely, Shadow PMC. It's an international PMC, the current owner is unknown, but what we do know is who they work for, and will work for during the course of this war." West said. "Team Two, you're going to clear the lower decks." McKinley said. "We're heading towards the bridge and will take the ship's captain, prepare to breach". O'Sheas slung his HK416 and unslung his shotgun, he loaded it with two breaching shells. "I like to keep this for close encounters" he said to Nelson. "Roger that" replied Nelson. O'Sheas shot the breaching rounds on a steel door and kicked it open. "Clear!". "We move upstairs, squad, on me!" McKinley said. Apache 6-1 moved upstairs facing light resistance, flushing out mercenaries as they headed upstairs. "I think this is it" said Halifax. "This is it, the bridge" replied O'Sheas. McKinley planted a breaching charge on the door. "Get ready to breach on my mark. 3, 2, 1. Mark!" McKinley blew the door open, and breached in to the bridge. The ship's captain attempted to stab McKinley, but was pushed away by O'Sheas. "Well, if it isn't you, then who is it?" inquired O'Sheas, aiming his shotgun at the captain's head. Fearing for his life, the captain agreed to speak. "Captain DeBolt. I am the commander of this vessel--" the captain was interrupted by McKinley "Save it for the CIA, our job here is done. Lieutenant Collins, this is Sergeant McKinley, we have the ship secured and are taking the captain, over". "Roger, Sergeant. Meet us at the main harbour, out". Chapter 4 April 5th, 2015 Efrîn, Syrian Kurdistan "Did our man talk?" asked Sgt. McKinley to Cpt. Bowman. "They always talk, bastard was praying for his life. He said there was a weapons cache in Armenia and a broadcast station in Syria. Force Recon takes the weapons cache, we take the broadcast station." replied Bowman. The 13th MEU convoy crossed the hills on the outskirts of Efrîn. Tanks, APCs and supply trucks all carried soldiers to battle the MERC to secure the broadcast station. Apache 6-1 was on board a Cougar MRAP, "Listen up, Marines. The broadcast station is located a couple of miles North of the city. We're gonna cross the city and reach the station; however, we got MERC in the city, and they're expecting us, we're gonna shoot our way through". Upon reaching the city, the 13th MEU was ambushed by MERC forces. "Enemies on the rooftops!" Nelson said. "Get the hell out!" McKinley ordered. The Marines got out of the MRAP and engaged the MERC insurgents. Halifax fired his underslung M203 at an enemy stationary machine gun on a window. "Keep an eye on snipers!". McKinley's squad fought the MERC along an intersection as they moved forward. Machine gun fire lid the crossroads. "Enemy .50 cal!" screamed Nelson. "O'Sheas, take your fireteam around and flank the bastards!" McKinley ordered. "Yes, sir! Fireteam, on me!" O'Sheas said as he tapped Halifax on the back. O'Sheas fireteam regrouped behind a house. "We're going to go around them, we're gonna cut through this house and flank the .50 cal" O'Sheas said; he slung his gun and took out his shotgun, he kicked open the door in the house and shot two enemies that were about to engage them. "This side is clear!". Halifax looked down the sights of his rifle as he made sure the house was clear. "The house is clear, keep moving!". As the fireteam was exiting the house, two insurgents attacked them from behind. "Look out!" screamed Watson as an insurgent was about to stab Halifax. Halifax knocked his arm and delivered a devastating blow to his head; the insurgent was knocked out cold. "We do things smoothly here, don't we?" he said. As the exited the house, they saw an Akrep armoured car carry more soldiers to the battlefield. "Shit! Enemy armoured vehicle!" Watson said. Halifax quickly took out his AT4 and fired at the Akrep. "Good shot, Doug!" O'Sheas said to Halifax. "There it is!" Watson said, pointing at the .50 cal.